List of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2018 TV series) episodes
Here are the episodes for Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2018 TV series). Series 1 (2018) S1E1 Masquerade Date Aired: August 4, 2018 Buzz and his team disguise themselves to complete their mission on a Star Command-forbidden planet. S1E2 Better The Devil You Know Date Aired: August 11, 2018 Mira is sent on a solo mission to a nightmare world, where her darkest fears are contained. S1E3 Deadlock for XR Date Aired: August 18, 2018 XR suffers a virus and Zurg sees this as a opportunity to overload his power. S1E4 Backstory Date Aired: August 25, 2018 Team Lightyear share some mementos of their Star Command career with the Junior Cadets. S1E5 Nebula in Trouble Date Aired: September 1, 2018 Commander Nebula has gone missing, and Buzz has been left with the shoulder-heaving job as Commander. S1E6 Booster on the Loose! Date Aired: September 8, 2018 Booster's day off is wrecked when his drink is poisoned at Cosmo's Cosmic Diner. S1E7 Day of Reckoning Date Aired: September 15, 2018 Following an explosive argument, Team Lightyear accidentally knock over a candle and set fire to the entire Star Command base. S1E8 The Temptation of Mira Nova Date Aired: September 22, 2018 Mira eats too many chocolate cakes which she does not share, and slowly becomes fat and unfit to be a Space Ranger. S1E9 Inheritance Date Aired: September 29, 2018 It is Warp Darkmatter's birthday, but unfortunately he has nobody to celebrate it with. S1E10 Into The Unknown Date Aired: October 6, 2018 A Space Ranger is found dead in the Launch Bay, and Team Lightyear swap their careers for the day to be detectives. S1E11 Grub's Gathering Date Aired: October 13, 2018 A group of Grubs start a club on Planet Z, where they secretly contact Star Command and attempt to rebel against Zurg. S1E12 Secret Agent Lightyear Date Aired: October 20, 2018 Buzz goes on an undercover mission to steal Zurg's secret diary. S1E13 A Fissure in Time Date Aired: October 27, 2018 The LGM's brand new time machine malfunctions and sends the entire Star Command station into the past. S1E14 Happy Halloween! Or Is It? Date Aired: October 31, 2018 Space Rangers far and wide travel across the universe to go Trick or Treating. But Planet Z desire more sweets than others. S1E15 The Butterfly Effect Date Aired: November 3, 2018 Buzz's star cruiser "42" travels to the Earth-like planet Roswell, where nature is failing rapidly. S1E16 A Sick Lightyear Date Aired: November 10, 2018 Buzz takes the day off ill with a sneezing fit, and somebody meant to pass on the illness... S1E17 Invasion of Capital Planet Date Aired: November 17, 2018 Capital Planet's defences are taken down for maintenance, and Zurg sends down an army of Hornets led by Darkmatter to invade the Galactic Alliance centre. S1E18 Pay Rise Date Aired: November 24, 2018 Zurg's staff go on strike and seek the help of Star Command for a decent pay rise. S1E19 Cadet Exam Date Aired: December 1, 2018 The Junior Cadets exam is planned, but Zurg sends Darkmatter to swap and sabotage the tests, so Star Command will not accept any more Space Rangers. S1E20 Defragmentation Date Aired: December 8, 2018 XR has once again been affected by a virus, and a new robot has had his circuits changed, or so they thought: XL. S1E21 Christmas Showdown: Part 1 Date Aired: December 15, 2018 A Christmas party is being held on Star Command, but Santa has been kidnapped during his present delivery, by guess who? Yes, Zurg. S1E22 Christmas Showdown: Part 2 Date Aired: December 22, 2018 In this explosive season finale, Star Command is attacked by Zurg's big cannon, and Santa must save the day, with a little help from Team Lightyear. Series 2 (2019) TBA Category:List of episodes